


Convince Me

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenders modern day AU. A dedication to my fellow Fenders fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me

“Would you put that thing away?” Anders grumbled, closing his book and turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

In the bed next to him, Fenris was buried up to his chin under the cream colored down comforter, only a few fingers visible as he scrolled up on his cell phone, the bright screen cutting its way through the darkened room.

“I will, in a moment.” Fenris replied, his green eyes darting up and down as the images sailed by, seemingly too fast for the elf to comprehend what he was looking at. Anders sighed, removing his reading glasses and rubbing at his eyes before placing the glasses on the book.

“That’s what you told me two hours ago. Ever since you bought that blighted thing, you can’t get away from it! You’re becoming codependent.“ Anders then reached over and plucked the phone out of Fenris’s hands. “I think you’ve had enough Internet for tonight, love.”

“Do not berate me as if I am a child!” Fenris growled, jumping out of the warm blankets and falling across Anders’s lap, his chest knocking the mage in the chin as he reached up to grab his phone. Without thinking, Anders leaned over and tossed the phone under the bed, sitting up just in time to catch Fenris before he fell head first into the floor.

“There.” Anders flashed a smug smile at the elf. “Problem solved.”

Fenris wrinkled his nose in disgust. “That was completely unnecessary! With all of that shit you have cluttered under there, I’ll never find it!”

Anders chuckled, moving Fenris around until the elf was straddling his lap, his arms locking Fenris in place.

“Don’t be so dramatic, love. I’ll use my phone to call it in the morning. I desire your undivided attention right now.” Anders then leaned forward, nuzzling his way under Fenris’s neck, tracing the elf’s jawline with his lips until he found the point where it met with the earlobe. He applied a bit of pressure with the kiss, smiling as Fenris inhaled sharply.

“I’m still angry with you.”

“Do I need to beg for your forgiveness?” Anders asked, kissing the spot again, his fingertips burying themselves under the black t-shirt Fenris was wearing and pushing slightly into the elf’s lower back, his skin hot from the trapped heat of the comforter. Fenris closed his eyes, a moan escaping from deep in his throat, his hips thrusting slightly forward.

“Maybe.” Fenris finally spoke, his voice coming out in husky breath as Anders moved the kisses down his neck. He reached behind Anders, the back of his hand sliding against the cool veneer of the headboard as he grabbed a handful of blond hair, directing his lover’s lips closer to his skin. Anders let out a staggered breath then dove forcefully into the elf’s neck, nipping and licking his way across then down to the collarbone. Fenris leaned his head back, his jaw clinching from the stings of the mage's bites. He tugged harder on Anders’s hair, more groans escaping from behind his gritting teeth as their bodies rocked against each other. Anders then kissed his way back up to the elf’s chin, finding Fenris’s lustful stare meeting his own before his mouth was taken over. Their tongues fought for dominance, both of them pushing against the other; a deep kissing game they always played to see who would give in first. And just Anders was sure he had the upper hand this time, Fenris pulled tighter on his hair, forcing Anders to break the kiss. He gasped for air, smiling slightly as Fenris bit down on his bottom lip, tugging on it until it slipped from the elf’s mouth. Still trying to catch his breath, Anders reached for the strands of white hair that had fallen over his lover’s smoldering gaze and brushed them to the side, his fingertips falling softly back to Fenris’s lips where they were met with a gentle kiss.

“Am I forgiven yet?” Anders asked, his fingers still lingering on the elf’s lips. 

Fenris gave Anders a mischievous smirk, pulling his lover forward until he was on his back and Anders had fully covered him. He grabbed the collar on Anders’s shirt, pulling their lips together once more as he tugged impatiently at the maroon fabric.

“I think I might need more convincing.”


End file.
